


My Diamond (Leonard Snart x Male! Reader)

by LaraCaldin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Diamond powers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mention of sex, Metahumans, The Reader is a metahuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: Leonard Snart pays a little visit to his friend (F/N), a metahuman and a bar owner he can't help but being fascinated by.





	

Leonard stepped in the bar and looked around him. There was, of course, no one around since the bar was supposed to be closed. But it was without counting on the lock picking skills of the infamous Captain Cold.

 

The place was very different from the usual club he goes usually, Saints and Sinners. This place was clean and classy, with black and gold everywhere.

 

As Leonard was admiring the collection of whiskies exposed on the shelves behind the bar, he didn’t hear the footsteps coming closer.

  * Are you ever going to learn the opening hours of my bar?



Leonard smirked and turned to face (F/N), the owner/also sometimes bartender/openly metahuman but also one of the few friends of Captain Cold.

  * Not when I can get a free drink in the middle of the night, the criminal answered.
  * Oh you think so? Answered the (H/C) haired man with a smile, my tolerance has limits you know.
  * Not for me.
  * Hmmm… you may be right, Cold.



 

(F/N) stepped behind the bar and faced Leonard who sat on one of the barstool.

  * The usual I suppose, he said while preparing both of their drinks.
  * Yes, Ice…
  * Ice cold, I know. You know, one day you should really stop to be the typical cliché of yourself.



Leonard raised an eyebrow.

  * A cliché of myself? How can I be that?
  * By making ice puns while being named “Captain Cold” and having a “Cold gun”. There is too much _cold_ around you, and we both know you’re not that much of a heartless bastard.



 

The young man gave to Leonard his drink. They sipped the alcohol in silence until Leonard broke the silence.

  * So… how is my diamond doing?



(F/N) snickered.

  * Who said that I was _your_ diamond? He asked with a smirk.
  * Because I decided so. And when I see a diamond that I like, I steal it.



 

(F/N)’s smirk widened. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his skin was made of pure white and shiny gems that shone under the light above the bar. His now crystal blue eyes met Captain Cold’s ones.

  * And how exactly can you steal this one? He asked in voice barely above the whisper.



His question sounded more like a challenge than an actual question.

 

Even if he would never admit openly, Leonard was mesmerized when (F/N) was shape-shifting in front of him. The way his skin could turn from flesh to diamond impressed him and he loved it when he was doing it only for him. At first, he thought that the feeling he had for the metahuman could be compared to the feeling he had every time he was close to a diamond: the fascination and the thrill when he knew that the diamond would be his soon.

But he was wrong.

With a common diamond, the thrill and the fascination was already long gone once he stole it but with (F/N), it never stopped. The feeling he had for the man was stronger, deeper… And he couldn’t really put words on it, but it was frustrating how the young man could occupy his thoughts all the time.

 

So without thinking, Leonard answered the only way he could think of at this moment. He grabbed (F/N)’s collar and bent over the bar to press his lips against his.

 

It was… strange. It was the first time Leonard’s lips came in contact with diamond, even if he had hold a lot in his bare hands just to enjoy the feeling and the power of holding a real diamond. It was different here. (F/N)’s diamond skin wasn’t cold like a diamond but warm and smooth.

 

It didn’t last long as (F/N) shaped-shifted back into his normal self and pressed back his soft lips against the other man’s ones. Leonard mentally thanked him for that, he wouldn’t have liked to cut his tongue with (F/N)’s one. He licked (F/N)’s lips and the other man granted him permission to deepen the kiss. They both fought for dominance, but Leonard easily won. Finally, they pulled away as the air in their lungs was starting to run short.

  * Holy Shit, said (F/N), Len what was that?
  * What does it looks like? It’s a kiss.
  * I know idiot, but why did you kiss me? I thought you were straight!



Leonard frowned.

  * Is that a problem?
  * The kiss is not the problem nor is your sexuality, I’m gay myself so it would be pretty stupid to blame you for that. It’s just… why?
  * Because I wanted to… I told you, I steal diamonds that I like.



 

(F/N) smirked, clearly amused by the situation.

  * Oh because you think you can just get me with a little kiss, Captain Cold? No no no, I’m a little more difficult to get than that…



Leonard smiled. The other man didn’t seem to be against the idea of being with him, and the thief felt like playing along.

  * Really? He said, and how am I supposed to get you?



 

(F/N) threw his head back a little, apparently thinking about Leonard’s question. Then a smirk appeared on his face and he stared back at the thief with a playful glint in his eyes.

  * I guess you’ll have to surprise me, he said.
  * That’s it? You should know that I am a man full of surprise, (F/N).
  * We’ll see about that, Len, we’ll see about that…
  * How about we find about  _that_ right now? Said Snart with a smirk, I’m not the kind of man to wait.
  * Me neither, retorted (F/N), and I love this idea.
  * Is it too blunt to ask where your room is?
  * Is it too blunt to say that it is upstairs?
  * I like bluntness, especially when it comes from you.
  * Me too. Come on now, we wasted enough time and the night is far from being over.




End file.
